


Faith In A New Love *An  AU Ereri Fan Fiction*

by Illusion4242564



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion4242564/pseuds/Illusion4242564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his girlfriend of six years in a terrible gang attack, Levi has yet to move on. Until one night when he was dragged to a well known bar and met a certain lead singer to a band known as Humanity's faith .. will romance bud between the to two... stay tune to find out....<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>NOTE: this is my first Ereri Fan fic so please go easy on me if any body seems too OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About

Faith in a new love is about young man named Eren that his dealing with the grief of his mother passing in a car crash and the abandonment of his father leaving his older sister Mikasa and him to defend for themselves with his sister in her freshman year she had to drop out of college so she could work full time to be able to take care of Eren who was at the time was finishing eleventh grade. Eren Struggles with depression, the death of his mother hit hard on him. He was on autopilot for six weeks. His sister was no better she was a mess too during that time not only did she lose her biological parents and now she lost her her adoptive parents that treated her like she was biologically theirs. Mikasa was never home always at work she couldn’t stand being home it brought back unwanted memories. Their friends had enough of their behavior especially Armin who has been friends with them for as long as he can remember, so the rest of Eren and Mikasa’s friends thought it was a good idea to enter the two in a local talent show seeing Eren was the singer of his family and Mikasa could rock the bass while their friends Jean was going to play the electric guitar, Connie on the drums, Sasha on the Keyboard, and Armin as the manager and the tech person. That’s how Humanity’s Faith was born, the group had started to do gigs after they had gotten calls asking them to perform this got Eren’s mind off the death of his mother he slowly got back to his old self. Mikasa also started going back to her old self and went back to working normal hours to match up with the times of their gigs.

Then there is Levi a twenty-three year old man who’s steel color eyes seen to many deaths to count though you wouldn’t know by looking at him. He grew up living on the toughest streets in the city of Maria where it was kill or be killed. Levi almost didn’t make it when his friends Farlan and Izzy and himself got jumped by a group of members to a gang called the titans. When the police had gotten there when a call had gotten to them, the gang had fled the scene leaving multiple gashes on on her but the police had came before the gang could leave Levi in the same condition as his friends bleeding out from the stab wounds that they had inflicted on them. The chief of the police station arrived first on the scene to see Levi holding his friends cold dead hands, the sight tough on his heart strings. Luckily the chief or Erwin knew Levi from the many times that his friends and him had entered the police station a couple for petty thefts and other things. Erwin took in Levi and gave him a roof over his head, three meals a day and clothes on his back. Though Levi doesn’t show it he is thankful that Erwin took him in and was there for him when he needed it the most, Erwin even payed for Farlan and Izzy’s funeral. Levi was ever in debt to the man for giving him a better life. He even found somebody that he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with, but Levi couldn’t get a break death struck him again, his girlfriend of six years Petra and him were on their way to their favorite cafe when the same group strike again they were trying to get Petra and Levi's money. Petra ended up getting stabbed when she protected Levi from receiving the injury the gang ended up running away from the scene once they got both their wallets. After the death of Petra he vowed to never love anyone else, he had his heart broken to many times he became cold, emotionless. Levi had finished Police academy and now Erwin’s right hand man at the station.

 

What if these two poor souls met one day ? what kind of relationship grow between the two full of hate? friendship? maybe a budding romance ? Stay tune to find out what happens in Faith in a new love.


	2. This is gospel

3rd person’s P.O.V

 

Chatter filled the conference room while waiting for their superior to enter the room, five minutes later a short stature man with cold steel eyes called Levi entered then stood to the side as the tall blond male known as Chief Erwin walked in. Erwin made his way to the front of the room with Levi by his side, Erwin waited for the chatter to come for a stop but Levi didn’t have the patience to wait for everybody to stop talking.

“Quite the fuck down so this meeting can be over with” Yelled Levi and with that the room was silent beside a chuckle coming from Erwin.

  “Thank you, Levi for your help I’ll take it from here. I called you here today to congratulate you all for all the hard work you have done in the past week, from taking down one of the titan’s base- cheers erupted from the crowd then quieted down after given a glare from Levi.- “ As I was saying this week has been a productive week but we are nowhere near the titans coming to an end but if we keep this up the titans will be no more” Erwin said as the crowed cheered more as he wrapped up his speech and dismissed the group. An half an hour later Levi was gathering his things seeing that his shift was almost over, once he had all his things he went to Erwin’s office. He knocked on the door to announced his  presence.

  “Erwin, my shifts over I’m going home” Levi said waiting for Erwin’s response.

   “Alright, could you feed buttercup for me I’m going to be home late  tonight” Erwin said while doing his paperwork.

 “ Will do eyebrows, see you later” and with that Levi left.

Levi finally made it to her apartment that was two doors down from Erwin's, he unlock his door  put his things away then walked Erwin place unlocked it to feed a fluff ball of a cat; Levi was watching T.V.  when a loud Hanji barge through Levi’s place.

Levi was dragged by a hyper Hanji to the bar called Sina. He was irked how filthy it was and thought to himself to remind himself to tell Mike who was their friend and that owned the place to clean it better .

“ What was so important that you had to drag me here against my own will shitty glasses” Demanded an annoyed Levi.

“ Well, tonight my favorite band is gonna play tonight and I think the lead singer is your type -” Levi caught her off before she could say anything else.

“ So this is the reason you dragged me out of my house so you could set me up with a random person do you even know the lead singer ” Levi said getting pissed at the nerve that Hangi had.

“Of course I do, I am their number one fan obviously. I just thought you could use some help to get over Petra..” Hanji said which just got Levi more pissed off than he already was. “Alright I’m leaving” Levi said as he made his way to the exit The mention of Petra’s name hit Levi like a speeding bullet the memory of not being able to protect his girlfriend of six years from members of the notorious gang called the titans made him lose her.

                                                                                                                ~Flash back~

He was going to propose to her at their favorite cafe where they had first met later that day. After the attack he was left bloodied and bruised but Petra was worse she had been stabbed badly and was bleeding profusely. He took his free hand that wasn’t putting pressure on Petra’s wound was shaking as he fumbled through his pants pockets trying to find his phone, once found he hurriedly press 9-1-1. He told the operator what happen and where there location was then turned his attention to his girlfriend.

“Petra, babe stay with me help is on it’s way okay ?” Levi said as he added more pressure to one hand so he could move her hair off of her face.

“L-Levi, I’m getting sleepy” Petra said her voice sounding hoarse

“No baby stay awake for me, okay can you do that” Levi said to which he got a hum as answer. Levi could hear sirens in the background getting closer, Petra started to close her eyes.

“ Hey, what did I say you need to stay awake. I love you, you can not leave alright” Levi said as tears started to pour down his down his face, his eyes widen as he felt a clammy hand cup the side of his face. It was Petra’s.

“ I-I love you times infinity, remember that” and with that her hand went limp to her side and her eyes lost the life that was in them.

“N-no wake up, wake up you can not leave me” Levi said as he pick her head up gingerly on to his lap as it started to downpour hiding his sorrow as siren rang through the air and red and blue light flash against the buildings; Ever since that day Levi started to take self defense classes and has taken up boxing classes to better to tune the basic fighting skills that he had already knew and he even enter police academy to become a policeman to protect innocent people from suffering the same fate he did.  

 

                                                                                                           ~End flashback~

“I’m so sorry please don’t leave could you just stay and listen to the band with please” Hanji pleaded as she tugged on his muscled forearm. Levi couldn’t take anymore of the whining that hanji was making.

“Fine, if stop whining shitty glasses and do not mention that name again” Levi said as Mike got up on the stage.

“ I gladly pronounce the band Humanity’s Faith will be playing for us give them a warm welcome everyone.” mike announced as the curtains opened and a brown haired male that looked around 20 with the most beautiful eyes wearing black skinny jeans that were slightly ripped and an old high school shirt with the symbol of freedom wings on it . His voice was like velvet as he sung the lyrics of This is gospel by panic at the disco.

 

<https://youtu.be/tGE381tbQa8?list=LLUv05zlD55jBQeqi5f-3f1w>

 

This is gospel for the fallen ones Locked away in permanent slumber

Assembling their philosophies From pieces of broken memories

(This is the beat of my heart)

Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues Conspire against the odds

But they haven't seen the best of us yet

If you love me, let me go

These words are knives and often leave scars

The fear of falling apart Truth be told, I never was yours

The fear of falling apart

This is gospel for the vagabonds Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards

Confessing their apostasies Led away by imperfect impostors

(This is the beat of my heart)

Don't try to sleep through the end of the world And bury me alive 'Cause I won't give up without a fight


	3. Goodbye Agony

It was eight-thirty at night at a bar named sina where Eren and his band was going to play at which he was pumped for like he was with all the other shows but recently his band which contained his best friends, friend/ rival and his sister had gotten more popular. This was his dream and it was coming true his band is going to be famous, only if his mom could be here to witness this she would be so proud but she was up in the heavens after being hit by a drunk driver and his dad was a no show after his mom passed so the band helped with the coping of his mother’s death.

~Flash back~

It was 5 week after his mother’s death and 6 days since his father had disappeared without a trace. Even though him and his sister Mikasa had money from their mother’s will it wouldn’t last forever so Mikasa being the oldest had stepped into being the provider of the house while Eren finished high school. The first couple of weeks after the incident it was hard for Eren it really damaged him and for Mikasa but she rarely showed it, it was all behind doors where Eren wouldn’t see her breakdown she had to be strong for the both of them. Mikasa was a void of emotion and Eren shut himself away from others putting on a mask like his sister turning to music as an escape from reality after a while his friends started to worry even his friend/rival Jean started to worry when Eren didn’t behave like he usually would with a smart comeback. Armin, (Eren and Mikasa’s childhood friend ) had enough of this Eren he wanted the old Eren back and Mikasa he could tell what the damage of losing both of their parents have done to them so he had decided to sit them down and set them straight so they knew how their behavior was affecting their friends;  
“What are they doing here I thought it was just going to be the three of us watching a movie and eating pizza “ Eren asked as he was just expecting to just the three of them.  
“Sit down, we need to talk that include you Mikasa” Armin said in a firm tone which was strange since Armin never uses that tone.The sibling sat on the free chairs as they were told.  
“What’s going on Armin why is everyone here” Eren said as he glanced at his friends that surround him.  
“ We’re having an intervention, Eren” Mikasa said as she fixed her red scarf.  
“ Why would we need that we are fine” Eren said slightly mad.   
“ Well they don’t think so” Mikasa said as she crossed her arms.  
“ You two are not fine. Eren you lock yourself in your room all the time, you are not yourself heck you don’t call Jean horseface anymore and I can add more to this list and Mikasa you are going to work yourself to the bone if you don’t slow down I barely see you anymore because of you work two jobs and you barely eat. You guys just worry me so much and I barely see you because of your new behaviors , I-I don’t know what to do I really want to help you guys. I’m so afraid that I’m going to lose you guys to a-and I don’t know what I do without you two-” Armin couldn’t finish his sentence because of sobs that started to arise from his throat and he ended up kneeling on the ground crying thinking he was going to lose his dear friend that were family to him. Eren’s eyes widen at of the sight of his friend crying the sight was too much armin crying was the equivalent of seeing somebody kick a puppy it’s heartbreaking. He walked up to armin with Mikasa and sat on the floor and to hold Armin in his arms and rubbed small circles onto his friends back.   
“ I’m sorry Armin that I worried you, I didn’t know my behavior was affecting you so badly. I am really sorry and so is Mikasa can you forgive us ?” Eren asked as he pulled away from Armin.  
“O-of course, I will you two are my family but promise me that you won’t make me go through that ever again. I was so scared of losing you guys” Armin said as the they got off the floor .  
“ I promise” Eren and Mikasa said in unison.  
“ Good, now we can have movie night like we promise but with the whole gang instead” Armin said as Sasha walked towards the trio.  
“ Could we order pizza now I’m starving” Sasha said rubbing her stomach.  
“ Yes we can, oh I forgot we enter all of us in the talent show and you can’t back out ” Armin said as he went to order pizza with Sasha leaving a shock Eren and Mikasa alone; A day later Eren had learned that he would be the lead singer of the band that he didn’t even signed up for and that Armin won’t let him or Mikasa out of doing it. On top of those things Eren was in charge of picking song that they would be performing and it had to be chosen by Thursday and today is Monday, leaving three days to figure out what song he was gonna use. Eren let out a big sigh not knowing what to do.  
“ Do you mind if I sit here ?” Asked a girl holding tuna fish sandwich in her hand.  
“ I don’t mind” Eren said as he slide over to give her room on the park bench.  
“ Thanks,” She said as she started to eat a slice of her sandwich.  
“ No problem” Eren replied.  
“ Are you alright ?, you look like you got a lot on your mind “ The girl asked  
“I’m fine, though you are right I do have a lot on my mind” Eren said as he shifted into a comfortable position. Eren and the girl continued to talk about what was going on in Eren’s mind and she gave great advice which gave Eren an idea for the song to perform, he thanked her and went to Armin’s house after calling everybody to come over so they make the final decision on the song and came up with the band’s name; It was the night of the talent show, everyone was a hole mixture of emotions. Everybody got their instruments ready on the stage and it was show time when their band name was announced and the curtains raised to reveal them to the crowd. Sasha, Jean and Mikasa started to play the intro to the song then it was Connie’s turn on the drums fifteen seconds later. Then it was Eren’s turn to sing, letting his emotions flow into the song. All the sadness,anger, grief and many more bubbled within Eren while singing this song, that he thought he was going to cry or do something along those lines. Eren had chosen this song because it hit close to home with all that has happened in the past month. When the song had ended he had felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders and it was even more ecreditable when the whole audience was standing up cheering for his band and him. The group had gave a bow then the curtain fell hiding the crew from the audience’s view.  
“Holy shit man, that was amazing my hands are still shaking” Connie said showing his were actually shaking.  
“Mine are too” Sasha said also showing her hands to the group.  
“ I think you guys did so well, the audience loved you” Armin said with smile upon his face.  
“ Hey why don’t we get some refreshments while we wait for the results to come in” Jean said as they all agreed and went to get some food; Everybody that preformed sat in the front row seats while waiting for the result, when a brown haired male appeared on the stage.  
“ I would like to everyone's attention, the judges have made their decision” The man said as he pulled out a white envelope out of his breast pocket and opened it to pull out a piece of paper. What seemed like forever the silence finally came to an end.  
“ Aaaaand the winner isss Goodbye by Black Veil Brides performed by Humanity’s Faith” The man announced as the crowd went wild and the group did a group hug and then made their way to the stage to get their trophy. The night was filled happiness, photos, and a couple of people even asked for them to play for them. And that was how Humanity’s Faith was born and began its business.   
~End Flashback~  
“Eren come on you are going to be late, you are on in three minutes” Armin said bringing Eren out of his thought and into the present.  
“ Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a knot. I’m coming,just let me fix my hair” Eren said then he went with Armin to the stage, not knowing that after this performance his life wouldn’t be the same.


	4. Author note *please read*

Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever my life has been really busy from finishing my senior year of high school at a new school then graduation, skip a couple months later I was taking classes at a public college. Recently like the start of January my step dad kick my mom, sisters and I out of our house and filed for divorce paper in which caused us to move in with my aunt which she has a family of six then add my family of four which equals ten people in a four bedroom and one bath house ... it was not fun.. now into march we are a couple weeks in to a new place of our own and we have mostly settled in, seeing that I'm finally relax my writing mojo is coming back. I'm not sure when exactly that I am going to update this story because, I barely started the next chapter and I want to write more chapters before I post anymore chapters. Thank you guys for reading my story


End file.
